


nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur

by hagakrure



Series: kuzuryuu/sonia agenda [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All of sdr2 students, Anxiety Attacks, Eye Trauma, F/M, Friendship/Love, I'm hoping it's platonic that can be read as romantic, Killing life, Post-Despair, Pre-Despair, also hajime is here to a lesser extent, also when theyre ultimate despair, emetophobia warning, spoilers for dr/sdr2, theres brief-ish stuff abt, um. yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagakrure/pseuds/hagakrure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>refusons que nos lendemains, soient mornes et gris;<br/>let us refuse that our hereafter be dreary and grey.</p><p>—fuyuhiko & sonia through the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuzuriolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzuriolu/gifts).



> hi!! so this is a fic for a friend of mine, kuzuriolu! bless u for supporting the kuzusonia agenda :^)
> 
> i'm not sure how this turned out, but it took me at least 5-6 months. im dying.
> 
> work is completely unbeta'd, any issues in stylization, point of view, flow or general grammar/punctuation are mine and mine alone.
> 
> please enjoy! and remember, dr/dr2 spoilers!
> 
>  
> 
> title and description from the french version of disney's once upon a dream from sleeping beauty - i don't speak french, i apologize, but rough translation for the title is "we will await the hour of our joy" 
> 
> NOTE:  
> quotation marks = sonia  
> italics = kuzuryuu  
> bold = junko/monobear/any part of junko's influence to sonia's psyche  
> slashes = anyone else 
> 
> FOR PEOPLE WITH DYSLEXIA OR ANY OTHER DISORDER THAT MAKES IT DIFFICULT TO READ/WRITE, THESE ARE THE TRANSLATIONS FOR THE ASTERIX'D LINES WITH EXPLANATION  
> * - >CAN I START OVER? - referring to a new life on the island  
> ** - you don't need to be nervous. you play with your hair when you are. - kuzu picked up on this habit of sonias, and this particular moment is a recollection of an unwritten moment between them - he doesn't pick up on it bc its so hazy and detached.

 

  
• ♚ •

there was an exchange student joining their class; at least, this is what fuyuhiko heard from rumours, from whispers and murmurs as he passed students milling about between classes.  
  
(he didn’t believe it - after all, who came to hope’s peak halfway through the year?)

sure enough, she stood there, nimble fingers entwined into each other, blue eyes sweeping the room as her hair rippled with her every movement.

she looked fragile, dainty, not unlike a porcelain doll; as if she were to shatter in an instant.

(she also looked powerful, like she could have every person in this room under the heel of her shoe in less than a heartbeat.)

bowing her head slightly, the girl smiled, albeit hesitantly.

“my name is sonia nevermind”

• ♚ •

she liked the occult, kazuichi had said, throwing in a “miss sonia!” every few words.

(it was grating, to say the least; fuyuhiko almost pitied him.)

fuyuhiko felt like he should've been surprised with this information, he really did.

(he wasn’t surprised in the slightest;

alright, maybe a little.)

as he made haste towards his next class, (it wasn't that he cared too much about punctuality - he did, however, care about being pulled up by one of the more diligent students) he didn't register the eyes that followed his movements.

• ♚ •

she’d asked him about his tattoos.

“i figured it would be a super cool experience!”

(why would anyone want to see them that badly, anyway?)

either way, when she’d ask, he’d simply just roll his eyes and mutter a _maybe._

• ♚ •

she had started to sit with him and his friends.

as they all took up every inch of seating available, sonia was there - laughing with mahiru, nodding along to ibuki’s odd and somewhat vague stories, answering nagito’s varied questions; as if she had been here for years.

(he wanted to be furious at her for swooping in and acting like she owned the place; yet, he knew that wasn’t the case with her and that wasn’t the case with him, and as peko gave him a knowing look, he knew he couldn’t bring himself to become even slightly angry)

• ♚ •

(he knew the anger was a facade, anyway)

• ♚ •

  
they were partnered together for an in class activity, curse his luck.

sonia sat across from him, chatting easily between tasks as if they were already friends, sending him the occasional smile, wide and friendly.

he noticed how often she’d twist strands of blonde between her fingers and assumed it was a nervous habit.

(she was _nervous_?)

• ♚ •

“would you like to hang out sometime, fuyuhiko?”

the question caught him off-guard as he stared over at sonia, eyebrow raised. sonia beamed back, seemingly more reserved this time. “you are the only classmate of mine that i haven’t gotten to know,” she mused, twisting her hair around her fingers yet again. “would you mind?”

_(oh screw it)_

_sure thing_ , is all he’d said back, biting back a smile and looking away at the sight of her eyes lighting up with glee.

• ♚ •

as they walked side by side to his home, they hardly spoke.

the thing that made fuyuhiko wonder, however, was how comfortable the silence between them was.

(it was like nothing needed to be said.)

• ♚ •

“wow, you have all of these?” chimed a voice from across the room.

fuyuhiko was just putting his bag down, when he saw sonia perusing a collection of horror films that one of the clan members had picked out.

fuyuhiko just nodded.

_you can keep ‘em, if you want - no one here watches them, anyways._

and then sonia’s face lit up as she looked at him, it _truly_ lit up, her eyes crinkling as a grin stretched across her face.

(and he ignored the twist in his gut)

• ♚ •

sonia’s visits were a regular thing - they’d walk to fuyuhiko’s place every so often, and they would just sit in his room and talk.

honestly, fuyuhiko really didn’t mind anymore.

• ♚ •

things fuyuhiko learned:

  * sonia loved the occult (he already knew that, but didn’t tell her)
  * she also had a fixation towards serial killers
  * he may or may not have done some research regarding said fixation
  * she was one of the nicest people he knew
  * she was becoming his friend



• ♚ •

sonia was one of the only people he knew who truly understood the pressures of being an heir at such a young age - there was byakuya too, of course, but fuyuhiko couldn’t have a half-decent conversation with him before getting too pissed off..

she’d sit there, murmuring a soft, “i know,” from time to time as her hand rested flat between his shoulder blades, offering an ear to fuyuhiko’s rambling.

occasionally, his rambles would stop short as he struggled to find words, as he began gasping shallow, irregular breaths, when all he could hear was his heartbeat until sonia came into view, asking him to breathe with her.

and she never left, not even when he was falling apart in front of her.

(he appreciated it.)

• ♚ •

he knew she was strong, that she could protect herself, of course.

but he still worried.

 _(he always did_ )

• ☾ •

**i can make your life so much better!**

sonia raised her eyebrows quizzically at junko;

junko who stood before her, hands placed on her hips, nails manicured, hair shiny, teeth gleaming just a tad too much, just enough to put sonia lightly on edge.

[like that wide-grinning cat in one of the stories sonia’s mother had read to her when she was very little]

**so, d’ya wanna jo-oin?**

sonia just smiled back at her, meek in comparison, gathering up all the poise she had been taught, lacing her fingers together.

“i will think about it.”

if sonia noticed the ever so slight change in junko’s expression, she didn’t think to bring it up.

  
• ☾ •

_man, she talked to you too?_

sonia nodded in what she assumed was fuyuhiko’s general direction, though her gaze was fixed on her hands interlaced in her lap. hearing fuyuhiko shift, she looked over to find him moving over to her.

_you’re worried._

what he’d said was not a question,and she knew that; she knew better than to question fuyuhiko’s tendency to overtness.

sonia sighed, her posture slumping.

fuyuhiko reached out and placed his hand on hers.

“i said i would think about it”

_me too._

[there was comfort in the fact she was not alone]

• ☾ •

sonia agreed to her offer, early on a spring afternoon, half an hour after she’d concluded her lunchtime break with fuyuhiko, and peko who had also come along.

[the way she had looked at sonia made her feel like peko knew something that sonia didn’t]

junko smiled back at her again, one hand flat on her hip, the other curled in her hair as her eyes glinted like a cat’s.

**this isn’t something you’ll regret!**

[sonia hoped that was true.]

• ☾ •

_so you accepted, huh?_

sonia nodded, and swore she saw a smile on fuyuhiko’s face.

[it’s good to see him smiling]

_i figured as much - d’ya want me to join in too?_

“only if you wish to - i don’t want you feeling like you have to because of me.”

_i wouldn’t have offered if i didn’t want to._

• ☾ •

mikan had asked for junko earlier on, and sonia swore there was something different about her - a quiet confidence with a slight, near-menacing undertone to her demeanour.

[don’t have second thoughts don’t have second thoughts don’t h]

she told mikan where junko was, anyway, and she swore mikan had swooned.

[don’t panic you didn’t make a wrong choice you’re fine]

• ☾ •

the entirety of her class had accepted the deal, so it turns out.

and junko smiled, smiled at them, smiled at the lean girl in her shadow.

she was smug, near predatory, and sonia felt kuzuryuu briefly touch the back of his hand to hers

• ☾ •

any regular, uninvolved citizen would have seen the title of ultimate despair and cringed, or flinched, or expressed any other sign of their useless, worthless opinion.

no member of this organisation saw it this way, looking up to junko with reverence as they carried out order after order.

[the skeptics never lasted long to complain at despair’s hand, anyway.]

• ☾ •

novoselic was in ruins.

her people rioted, her government had been overthrown, her parents -the king and queen, of course - nowhere to be found.

and sonia, poor old sonia, was powerless to do anything as she was stuck in a locked down country.

[that was what they had assumed]

• ☾ •

sonia smiled, her parents moving forward on reluctant feet as she urged them on.

junko smiled wider, as per usual.

**thank you!**

[sonia realised junko was making sure she heard their screams

she ignored the twist in her stomach.

this is what she had chosen.]

• ☾ •

most members were excluded from the killing game, kazuichi and mukuro the ones linked closest to junko’s plan.

[kazuichi the one who survived.]

• ☾ •

junko was gone.

the others scrambled, fought [like street rats.] for any part of junko’s body they could find.

kuzuryuu had taken an eye, she’d noted, and when he looked at her, then junko’s body, then back, sonia only shook her head.

regardless of how utterly hopeless she felt with the demise of junko, she was a noble, and a noble’s body must be kept intact.

[she wasn’t quite sure if she felt guilty or not.]

• ☾ •

sonia came to see fuyuhiko after his surgery, passing a near delirious mikan who boasted an impressive set of stitches on her torso.

[impressive for someone who had stitched their own body, anyway.]

“i don’t think that new eye will work”

fuyuhiko looked up at her, and sonia frowned back, mustering all the disappointment she could.

_you sound like my mom._

“i would hope not,” she retorted, and upon closer inspection, noticed fuyuhiko’s hands fighting to keep away from his face.

taking his hand, she squeezed it - reassuringly? a warning? who knew? - in response, and she just stared, without any infliction.

“you’re best to leave it.”

fuyuhiko grumbled, his neck and ears turning red.

_i’m going to sleep now._

[sonia just smiled.]

• ☾ •

_refusons que nos lendemains, soient mornes et gris_

• ♚ •

makoto naegi was average to a fault, but he smiled at fuyuhiko like he hadn’t played a part in the world’s demise, or that he had smiled while doing so.

makoto naegi was so full of hope it nearly made him sick.

(nearly)

• ♚ •

_a simulation, huh?_

peko nodded from her spot beside him.

/we won’t remember anything of our lives prior to entering the academy../

/you know that, right?/

_of course i do. it wouldn’t have been mentioned if it wasn’t important._

/then what’s the hesitation?/

fuyuhiko didn’t answer.

(she probably knew anyway.

she always did.)

• ♚ •

he’d declined their offer.

(why the hell would he want to erase all he’d known of this current life? his school life?

he looked over at sonia.

why would he want to forget?)

• ♚ •

/she’ll still be there!/ naegi had told him, that smile of his crooked - made him look younger.

(a distraction from the distance in his eyes. he looked tired. so, so tired.)

/both of them! you guys can start a new life together!/

fuyuhiko rolled his eyes at this

(his stomach twisted again at this)

• ♚ •

_i’m gonna accept._

sonia looked up at him, her face betraying no emotion (something she’d learned from her time with junko? probably.)

“i will too.”

_don’t do this just because of m-_

“i wouldn’t if i didn’t want to. i’ll follow you wherever you decide to go.”

• ♚ •

> C A N I S T A R T O V E R ? *

• ☾ •

there were sixteen of them in total crammed in the classroom - sonia looked across, to find the same confusion on their faces, almost like identical masks.

[was her face the same? she couldn’t tell]

• ☾ •

her country never had beaches, being landlocked by france and all, so seeing the endless waters of the ocean was a rather new experience for her.

however, sonia stored this as a footnote - they were on an island.

they were on an island.

this was not what was planned.

[right?]

• ♚ •

there were too many new faces, fuyuhiko had decided.

he stood by the side of a wooden lodge, eyes scanning warily over the others, and his throat was dry, it was too dry, and he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t, he c

“are you alright?”

his head snapped up.

she was blonde, her eyes blue and her poise controlled.

_i’m fine._

“you aren’t, are you?”

fuyuhiko scowled at her

(the tension he felt eased a little)

_isn’t it rude to berate a stranger?_

“oh! but you wouldn't be a stranger if i knew your name, right?”

fuyuhiko huffed (his stomach churned)

_name’s fuyuhiko kuzuryuu_

(her eyes widened)

“my name is sonia nevermind”

(his eyes widened, probably)

• ♚ •

**and that’s it! kill each other, and you’ve got a one way ticket outta here!**

hajime looked like he was choking, mikan was trembling, and peko was rigid as a board.

fuyuhiko scoffed

(the despair was already eating away at him.)

• ☾ •

sonia had been to many parties - as part of her country’s government, she was invited to many across the world.

none, however, were like this; thirteen students, milling around with juice, soaking up the atmosphere, making the best of their situation.

sonia felt less alone.

(she’d just wished fuyuhiko had made it)

• ☾ •

none of her parties, however, were like this;

screams and exclamations ringing in her ears, shock, horror, hurt,

[ **DESPAIR** ]

she’d never recalled the last time a corpse had shown up at one of her parties.

• ♚ •

he knew they suspected him - who wouldn’t be wary of the guy who fucked off somewhere the same time a corpse popped up?

of course, hajime and chiaki could back him up, but he didn’t need (didn’t want) to rely on the help of others.

he could cope on his own just fine.

(he couldn’t)

• ♚ •

a trial was definitely not how kuzuryuu had expected to spend his night.

his world was kill or be killed, anyway, so he had no right to be nervous.

(was that really true?)

• ☾ •

watching two friends die in one night was just too much.

sonia looked over at the trial grounds - two empty spots for byakuya and teruteru.

she squeezed her eyes shut and didn’t dare look back.

[you can only escape despair’s hold for so long]

• ☾ •

out of all the things to see at the library, sonia did not expect articles on serial killers

[she didn’t intend on spending a majority of her investigation poring over these articles, either]

• ♚ •

/why don’t you just go and talk to the others?/

fuyuhiko sighed from his spot on the sand, peko standing near him, face stoic.

_‘cause i don’t fuckin’ need to._

/you got along well with sonia/

(there was a fondness in her eyes)

_doesn’t make us friends, damnit!_

fuyuhiko sighed, his head slumping into his palm. _i don’t need friends. this trip was meant to be our first meeting, don’t you get that?_

peko hesitated.

/i only want you to be happy, young m- fuyuhiko/

(he knew that)

• ♚ •

the others were having some sort of beach party - kazuichi and hajime were going, though he only knew after running into them.

he couldn’t stay there for long

(he had a feeling something was wrong.)

• ☾ •

sonia had the feeling something was off, a few minutes after hajime had left.

[it was probably nothi]

ding

dong

ding

dong

[it wasn’t nothing]

[it was never nothing]

• ☾ •

mahiru, this time. she could connect it all, hiyoko running, kazuichi’s delay.

mahiru would never move again.

[ **you should have invited her it’s your fault you caused this you caused this despair** ]

[i did not]

• ♚ •

fuyuhiko skulked around most of the investigation, hands in his pockets

_Peko…? What the fuck did you do!?_

JUST GO! GET OUT OF HERE! FORGET ABOUT ME! FORGET ABOUT MY CLAN! RUN, YOU GOT IT!?

(too much guilt.)

• ♚ •

he’d passed sonia sitting outside of the beach house, hands in her lap, her leg bouncing. chiaki was beside her, asking her about some serial killer.

/and what did you say sparkling justice wore again?/

“a mask”

fuyuhiko ran.

• ☾ •

blue.

blue, the colour of the jewel on her brooch, the colour of the open sea and endless skies above.

blue, the colour of the room that would bring one more to their death.

• ☾ •

“sparkling justice is not japanese! they are, in fact, spanish!”

the others recoiled from shock, nekomaru’s voice the loudest.

peko stood there, hand twitching, fighting between her side and the mask

[familiarity]

• ♚ •

and just like that, sonia had completely thwarted peko’s plan.

[was kuzuryuu happy with another shot at life?

was this what peko wanted?]

• ♚ •

peko looked at fuyuhiko, her eyes rattling him to the cure.

“please, remember me as your tool. that will suffice for me.”

(she’s smiling why is she smiling)

_Please… Peko…_

Don’t go… I need you..!

[DON’T LE AV E M..E]

fuyuhiko couldn’t breathe.

[i’m choking i'm choking i'm choking i'm dying i can’t breathe this isn’t real this is a dream someone wake me up]

• ☾ •

sonia stepped back at the sight of fuyuhiko, coughing and spluttering, his breath ragged.

there was blood. there was too much.

and his eye, oh god! his eye!

[this has happened before]

• ☾ •

mikan had been sent over to the hospital immediately after its discovery, and the rest were left to wander the third island.

the hospital was eerie - she’d run into gundam, of whom let her meet his hamsters and she made a mental note to stop by again - and as she ascended the narrow hallway, she pointedly ignored the monokuma decals to her right.

glancing in each patient’s room, she was never prepared for what was in store in the last one.

• ♚ •

fuyuhiko glanced over at mikan’s shocked squeal.

sonia peered around the door, hair falling in tendrils to the floor, fingertips pressed against the frame.

“fuyuhiko!” was all that escaped her lips, as she stepped through.

mikan scuttled out of the way, as fuyuhiko could only watch her approach.

you weren’t really someone i was expecting.

[not a lie]

sonia smiled, brushing her hair back, and as fuyuhiko followed the movement something inside of him stirred. near instinctively, his hand shifted up to his face, and as he tried to blink, he couldn’t.

he shivered, breathing in sharp shallow breaths, and he could hear mikan shrieking, but he couldn’t focus on her, on this, on anything.

[sonia came into view, her hand on his, the other on the palm of his back, almost instinctively]

• ♚ •

did apologies normally cause this much trouble?

between all the blood he’d spilled, and kazuichi’s frantic babbling as he was rushed back to the hospital, his conscious seemed to lapse.

_(yo ud on t nee dto bener vou s. youp laywi th you rhai rwh en yo u ar.e.)**_

• ☾ •

sonia was surprised with fuyuhiko’s return at ibuki’s party - even more-so at his newfound attitude.

[he was still too stubborn for his own good]

• ☾ •

11.

there were 11. akane’s cries pierced them all, her forlorn face glancing down at nekomaru’s form, tears spilling as she clenched his jacket.

/don’t…die...akane.../

[it’s too much to **bear** ]

• ♚ •

fuyuhiko had decided to stay with hajime in the hospital - nagito, akane, ibuki. all of them fuckin’ out of it.

fuyuhiko sighed, staring up at the ceiling as he stretched back as much as he could in the stiff hospital chair; hajime was busy consulting with mikan, leaving fuyuhiko to his thoughts.

instinctively, he reached up and touched his hand to his eye-patch.

something lurched within him

• ♚ •

hajime was missing.

ibuki was missing.

fuyuhiko raced with a teary-eyed mikan, picking up hajime and chiaki along the way.

(insignificant details. the bodies in the music venue were all his mind had room for)

• ☾ •

death was always something sonia worried about - what would  
happen to her country after she died? would her heir be as just a ruler as her, as her parents?

[in this life, death was something she could not afford to worry about any more]

• ☾ •

investigation was slow, but all sonia could think of was standing at the door, hiyoko before her with her kimono draped lazily across her shoulders.

[she’d told hiyoko to go to the music venue it w **as her fault** ]

• ♚ •

fuyuhiko just stared on, he could only stare on, at the near doubled over mikan, who writhed and pulled her hair and screamed bloody murder at them with no sign of stopping any time soon.

hajime was trapping her into a corner, no doubt

(it felt familiar)

• ♚ •

fuyuhiko had never liked carnivals - it’s lights bright and its colours garish, he already felt the bile.

( **the worst was yet to come** )

• ☾ •

this building, wherever or whatever it was, was bright - much too bright. sonia felt a headache coming on.

gundam rambled on beside her as they walked, and she nodded along, smiling from ear to ear.

/only the truly brave dare cross the path of gundam tanaka, descendant ru-/

“oh!”

four hamsters of different sizes and colours had popped out of his scarf, and were twitching their noses in her direction.

as she cooed, gundam simply harrumphed, pulling his scarf over his reddening face

[it’s always good to find light in the darkest of situations]

• ☾ •

  
hunger. hunger. hunger.

it overtook her, consumed her, and sonia was extremely concerned she would revert to her most primal of instincts.

[i can’t kill someone i can’t i don't wan’t to die i can’t die]

  
• ♚ •

constant strawberries were probably worse than grapes - the walls were red, rich and thick, like blood.

and kuzuryuu had always hated dark walls - they made him feel trapped, claustrophobic, like some kind of animal. the hunger wasn’t helping.

(as he looked in the bathroom mirror and noted how thin he was, he wondered if he truly was going mad.)

• ♚ •

that fucking bell made his blood go cold every time - one more number down, one less body at the restaurant each morning, one more empty feeling, one more lost hello, one more-

fuyuhiko sighed. he hadn’t been able to sleep for hours, and he guessed he still wouldn’t.

• ☾ •

nekomaru’s previous sacrifice played in sonia’s head over, and over, and over.

akane sat again, bowed over nidai’s now silent form, his head cradled in his arms.

between chiaki’s silent regret, and hajime’s shock, sonia stood there. just stood there. judging by monokuma’s words to her, she supposed she had talked at some point.

(and as she stared at her hands, which cradled a small bottle of milk and a bread roll, she wondered if she was truly going mad.)

• ☾ •

gundam looked down, his scarf obscuring his face, hamsters twitching as if they knew.

 

sonia thought akane would be frowning, or glaring, or yelling, or showing any sort of dislike towards gundam, but instead she just stood, she just drooped.

she looked as defeated as sonia felt.

[as gundam got sent away, sonia felt as if she were stuck in her own vale of tears]

• ♚ •

“i’m just so tired.”

Fuyuhiko looked over at sonia, who was perched on the steps of the lodge.

she looked tired, her eyes dull, face sunken.

_tired of what?_

she looked up and stared at him, her face blank, devoid.

“we really aren’t meant to be here long, are we?”

(he didn’t have an answer)

• ♚ •

explosions were probably a lot less frightening in the movies - large clouds of smoke, the protagonist leaping out of the way in time to save the girl. it was all textbook.

fuyuhiko looked at nagito who grinned, he grinned and his teeth glinted and his eyes shone and it was almost catlike.

• ☾ •

but nagito was gone for good, catlike smiles and all.

[he’d led them all on a wild goose chase just to lead to his death?  
  
nagito was definitely confusing, that’s for sure.]

• ☾ •

sonia was so, so tired of trials.

another verdict meant one less presence to feel.

• ♚ •

/yup, you’re totally right! i’m the traitor!/

kuzuryuu couldn't believe it - his shock must have shown, for chiaki sent him a sympathetic look.

he couldn't stand this much longer.

(hajime looked like he was choking, he sounded like he was choking, thick sobs escaping his throat, his eyes wide and his skin pale)

• ♚ •

and just like that, chiaki was gone too.

• ☾ • 

sonia didn’t know what she felt anymore - a mask was too easy to hide behind, to shield herself away from the horrors of the world. it was just too simple.

and nothing in life was ever simple.

• ☾ •

a shudder rippled through sonia, and she could only stare at the woman who proclaimed herself to be junko enoshima

**why, we’re all friends here! of course, us ultimate despairs have gotta stick together!**

sonia was going to be sick.

• ♚ •

as naegi described to them the horrors they had caused, fuyuhiko could feel his head spinning.

(this isn’t real this isn’t real this isn’t r)

/some people even took junko’s body parts - for example, her uterus, her hand, her eyes/

(fuyuhiko was going to be sick)  
  
he put a hand up to his now gone eye, and the bile rose

• ♚ •

and as he looked over at hajime, fuyuhiko was glad that at least he wasn’t a participant in human experimentation.

• ☾ •

this wasn’t real.

none of this was real.

sonia looked at her hands, terrified that they would fade in front of her

[what had they done?]

• ☾ •

**you can bring your friends! all of ‘em, alive and happy! that’d be nice, ri-ight?**

[it was nearly too good to be true]

• ♚ •

and as junko fell, and fuyuhiko woke up, he realised it was too good to be true.

he looked over at the others and almost recoiled in shock

(but he didn’t reach to his face this time.

was he beyond surprise? he couldn't tell.)

• ☾ •

scrunching her hands in her now shortened hair, sonia just stared at her reflection in the mirror - twisting her head at every angle, noting how sunken her eyes were, how her cheekbones protruded.

[just like in the funhouse, where gundam had]

inhaling sharply, sonia bowed her head as she grappled for the sink’s edge.

the future foundation member assigned to guard her shifted but she held her hand up to stop him as she straightened.  
  
[ **you can’t block out those memories forever b** u **t** you can try. you’ll get better.]

• ♚ •

fuyuhiko didn’t expect to see sonia in the shared living room, poring over the exact horror movies he had given her a year ago.

_it’s two in the morning and you’re still up?_

sonia looked up at him and smiled, and it was a tired smile.

he sat next to her.

“i’m not sure if you’ll like this one,” she’d said, and fuyuhiko laughed and it almost felt genuine.

_i’d rather watch this with you than be alone. i’ve never been alone._

(i’d always had peko, he hadn’t said)

sonia just smiled again, fond this time, reaching out and pressing a hand right by his eyepatch.

( **he coul** d actually breathe. he could cope)

“i won’t leave you. i can promise you that much.”

fuyuhiko raised his hand to rest on hers, and smiled back.

_of course. you’ll follow me anywhere, remember?_

she laughed, and momentarily, all her weariness melted away.

he knew she could protect herself.

she always had.

**Author's Note:**

> (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed! this took alot of time, patience and work ;v; i was hoping to spread out the focus on thier relationship as the story progressed, and focus on how they were both handling their situations with and without each other through each segment, along with parallels to each other and references to their 'past life' as i put it! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
